


WTS-7AM

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lance signed up for the wrong class and wound up getting one on one time with Shiro.





	WTS-7AM

**Author's Note:**

> My first round submission for The Shance Games

Lance held out his phone to the girl at the front desk. “It says  _ right here _ that you can fix it.”

She rolled her eyes before glancing up at the screen. “No, it says a  _ Man-a-ger _ can fix it. Does my name badge say that?” 

He glanced down-  _ Nyma, Assistant Manager. _ “Please, the class is about to start.”

“Then I suggest you get to it. I’ve heard he likes to punish his students if they’re late.” 

Lance cringed but headed to the room on his schedule. He was  _ not _ dressed for this- he wasn’t really even built for this. Hopefully, the guy would take it easy. He opened the door to the room and realized there was  _ no way _ this guy would take it easy. This would be the best and the most painful workout of his life.

“Hi, you must be my seven AM-  _ what  _ are you wearing?”

Lance blushed and looked down- he had been running late and decided to just wear his shorts in and call it good- it wasn’t a long walk and well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. “I, uh, thought I signed up for the synchronized swimming class.” 

“You can probably still switch it.”

Lance deflated. “I could if Nyma up front didn’t  _ hate  _ me.” 

The man- who was obviously carved from marble- grimaced and then looked him up and down. “You probably won’t be very comfortable lifting in that, let me grab you something.” 

Lance was tossed a shirt and slid it on, tossing his towel off to the side. 

“Sorry, I only have my spare shirt handy, but it’s better than nothing I suppose.” 

Lance looked down at the shirt- a faded old shirt with just the word Voltron on it. He wasn’t much shorter than the guy, but it was obvious he was just… huge. The shirt hung like he was wearing his dad’s clothes as a kid, completely covering the short blue trunks he was wearing and letting his one shoulder show. 

Shiro turned bright red before turning away. “By the way, how  _ exactly  _ do you mix up synchronized swimming and one on one weight training?”

“Lack of caffeine and a cracked computer screen makes WSS-7AM look a  _ lot _ like WTS-7AM.” 

The man chuckled. “Normally now is where I ask what someone’s goals were when they signed up. We don’t do too much lifting this first time, just some basics on form and getting things all figured out for the rest of the program.”

“Well, I suppose my goal is to not die.” 

He laughed again. “A good goal. What do you do to stay fit normally?”

“Dance- aerial silks.” 

The man turned bright red again, glancing around the room like he didn’t know the layout. “I suppose full body would apply then.” 

“As long as I don’t lose flexibility.”

“That’s more of a myth for most people. You basically have to go competitive and neglect your flexibility completely.”

Lance smiled at that. 

“So, I usually do corrections with touches, but I can avoid that if-”

“I don’t mind you touching me.” Lance blurted out before his brain caught up with him.

The man’s mouth hung open.

Lance decided to flirt away the awkwardness and winked at him. “But, you know, I usually know people’s names before they touch me.” 

“S-Shiro. It’s, uh, it’s Shiro.”

Lance smiled and stuck out his hand. “Awesome, I’m Lance!”

Shiro shook his hand. “Let’s get started then.” 

Much to Lance’s disappointment, Shiro barely needed to touch him. Years of dance had taught him to copy too well apparently. At the end of the session, he decided to keep the weightlifting on his schedule instead of talking to Rolo on the way out and switching. 

During the third session, he had gotten Shiro’s number, causing Shiro to almost drop weights on his own foot.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
